


a chance of fate

by jjukyumi



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, yeonjun & beomgyu take care of a stray kitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjukyumi/pseuds/jjukyumi
Summary: yeonjun, beomgyu, and a stray kitten. what could go right?because of a simple twist of fate, beomgyu comes across a stray kitten that would later on help him confess his feelings for his dearest yeonjun hyung.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 16





	a chance of fate

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for this fandom hi hi ^_^ i hope you enjoy ! let me know in the comments or with kudos and bookmarks (which are all much greatly appreciated) not sure if i got the characterization right for this one tbh. constructive criticism also appreciated as im not a professional writer ~ beomjunists this one's for u <3 
> 
> PS. not beta'd :D let me know if u find any typos tht i can fix !!

It happened by mere chance, or perhaps a simple twist of fate. Beomgyu was walking home late at night from dance practice when he heard a weak mewling noise coming from somewhere. The noise made him stop in his tracks, heart beat racing a mile a minute. What was it? It had sounded like a cat but the noise was so muffled and weak, it could be anything at this hour of the night. Right outside of their dorm were a couple of bushes that would rustle in the wind every now and then, but that was about it. Except, this time the noise came louder and it didn’t sound as muffled as it did before.

Just then, a tiny kitten came tumbling out of the bush, running against the hard concrete floor before ultimately bumping into Beomgyu’s ankles. A tiny smile spread across his lips at the way the kitten hissed and poised itself in a ready to fight position. For some reason, it reminded him of his Yeonjun-Hyung whenever Beomgyu teased him. His swallowed back the familiar fluttering of his heart that happened whenever he thought about his hyung though, you wouldn’t find him talking about those things called Feelings he felt around him to anyone though.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Beomgyu realized the tiny kitten was now clawing at his already worn out converse. He noticed the cat kept flinching every time it moved and it seemed like the poor thing was shaking in exhaustion with how weak its movements were. He sighed, looking around to make sure no one was looking and picked him up in his big hands. The tiny kitten was apprehensive at first, but after seeing how warm and gentle the boy was, it let themselves settle in nicely, almost purring as it snuggled into the palms of Beomgyu’s cupped hands. 

Beomgyu figured that nothing could possibly go wrong if he took the kitten inside the dorms. They never said they couldn’t have tiny animals, and besides, Taehyun already had a pet snake. Granted, he had asked permission from their manager first before adopting the little critter, but Beomgyu wasn’t planning on keeping this little guy. He would find an owner for it after it was feeling better. Plus, it was the rainy season, it wouldn’t be good for a weak cat to be out in the cold like this. No one had to know. It could be his little secrets. Band members kept secrets from each other all the time, right?

(Besides, what was more than his secret feelings for Yeonjun hyung that he’d been harboring since pre-debut? A tiny kitten wouldn’t hurt their dynamic much more despite all the misunderstandings they already had on a daily basis because of their lack of communication considering how Beomgyu refused to acknowledge some of the weird things he did because of his feelings, as in avoiding his hyung the most whenever his heart would grow three sizes because of said feelings, now would it?)

Now, if only he could stop seeing his hyung every time he looked down at the tiny feline in his hands.

And just to Beomgyu’s luck, said hyung opened the door to their dorms. “Are you gonna come in or not? You’ve been standing at the doorway like a weirdo looking at the ground for a few minutes now. Soobinie is getting worried.” He said. Beomgyu heard something like a snort of laughter coming from inside.

Beomgyu was so startled he didn’t have time to cover up the little feline in his hands because he was too distracted by the loud pounding of his heart. Shit, has his hyung always been this pretty in the moonlight? With his eyes glistening like the stars he always said he wanted to see.

He gulped nervously, “U-Uh…” he stammered. It was too late, the eldest had already seen.

He gasped. “Oh my god,” the other whispered quietly. Thankfully, the other had a brain and closed the door behind him knowing they both could probably get potentially in trouble for this. Sometimes Yeonjun hyung really did surprise him with his maturity when he wasn’t acting like the (adorable) fake maknae that he was. Pft, it’s not like his heart fluttered every time he acted cute- anyways, he was getting distracted (again).

“Can I see it?! Can I see it?!” He whispered, hands hovering over the animal. Beomgyu could practically see him vibrating with excitement. It’s like he had never had a pet before. 

Beomgyu feigned an exasperated sigh. “Hyung, calm down. It’s just a kitten. Also, you better not tell anyone about this or we both get in trouble,” he said sternly. It didn’t seem like Yeonjun was listening though, for his eyes were fixated on the kitten.

This time Beomgyu sighed for real. Damn it, why was his heart beating so damn fast? Why did he always have to get so close? It’s like he knew it was Beomgyu’s weakness. He already had him wrapped around his finger. No matter how much Beomgyu tried avoiding him, Beomgyu always seemed to gravitate back to him. (Yeonjun was his entire world, but Beomgyu was not about to get sappy in front of his crush. The reason he avoided him was so he wouldn’t find out about it in the first place.)

“Fine, you can pet it. But be gentle, can you see how frightened it is?” He said. The once calm kitten was up again, shaking at the sight of a newcomer. It looked from Beomgyu to Yeonjun, as if asking if the newcomer was trustworthy. Beomgyu gave it a tiny nod but the kitten was still tense.

It wasn’t until Yeonjun gently placed one finger on it’s tin head that the feline relaxed only slightly. With a few gentle nudges of his finger, the kitten began to lean into the elder’s touch. Beomgyu was shocked. How could the tiny one fight him but not even bat an eye lash or be concerned about his hyung? Not saying his hyung was scary or anything, he was cute after all- but anyways. He wasn’t about to get side tracked on the plumness of his lips or how round and soft his cute cheeks looked or the way his eyes were glimmering in joy at the way the kitten nuzzled into his finger like it’s life depended on it when his hyung was so close- too close. 

He gulped nervously. “U-Uh, we should probably get back inside. Soobin hyung and the other’s must be worried. You--You can pet him later. But just remember, don’t tell anyone about this, okay? This stays between us.” He choked out, trying not to get his words lodged in his throat with how fast his heart was beating. He tried his best not to let his heart flutter at the thought of ‘us’. It sounded like it was meant to be there. 

Yeonjun looked up, and Beomgyu’s heart broke at the disappointed look on his hyung’s face. Ah, his number one weakness. Yeonjun pouted (also, did he just look down at Beomgyu’s lips or was that just his imagination? When had he gotten so close--) and a whine bubbled up his throat in protest. “Really? But how will you hide it? Especially from Soobinie since you’re roommates and all…” Yeonjun’s brows furrowed and looked at how Soobin was busy on his phone through the window. Seemed like he wasn’t paying attention but they both knew Soobin always seemed to know everything about what was going on no matter how many secrets they kept from him. 

“I...Maybe we should tell him. Besides, he’s the leader, right? I’m sure he can trust us. Plus, I wasn’t planning on keeping it. I just wanted to take care of it until I happened to get an actual owner for it.” He said. “Also, I do too doubt we’d be able to hide it from him considering we’re roommates and all. I don’t think he’ll get mad either. He’s always so forgiving, isn’t he?”

Yeonjun nodded at that, standing up again and removing his finger from the tiny head. The cat mewled and grumbled in protest at the lack of nuzzling and cuddling. Yeonjun chuckled fondly at that and the sound sent a fluttering to Beomgyu’s sound at how relaxed and airy it sounded. He always did love Yeonjun hyung’s voice the most. It was silky smooth like butter, not too much but enough to fill his chest with a bubbly warmth that wouldn’t go away no matter how much ice cream Beomgyu tried to numb it out with.

“I agree. Let’s go inside then, yeah? We can talk about it with Soobinie when we send the others head to bed.”

Beomgyu put the tiny kitten in the big inside pocket of his jacket and made sure it fit snugly inside to make sure the others wouldn’t see it in case they were still awake or in the living room of the dorms. Usually they went to sleep early because of school, but when they finished their homework early Soobin hyung would let them stay up and wait up for their hyungs so they could all say goodnight. 

He tugged on Yeonjuns sleeve and dragged him inside the dorm after opening the door leaving his shoes at the entrance. Soobin looked up from his phone and smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Beomgyu. “What were you two doing out there for so long? DId you two finally confess?” He teased, clearly not missing the way both of their faces had matching blushing but clearly missing the tiny moving thing in his dongsaeng’s pocket.

“Wh-” Beomgyu started, but Yeonjun was the one to speak up first.  
“Yup, I finally know Beomgyu’s secret undying love for me. Could’ve fooled me with how much he avoids me, am I right Beomgyu darling?” He says, voice caught between a nervous laugh at the base of his throat to a gentle, honey concocting purr that rumbled through his voice when he voiced out the word darling. Yeonjun nervously nudged the younger boy’s arm trying to catch his attention but the other.

Darling.

Darling.

Darling.

And Beomgyu was (inevitably) falling once again.

He shivered, and Beomgyu swallowed thickly and felt the tiny presence mewl in discomfort. He covers it with a cough and in pure rushing adrenaline, grabs his hyung’s hand, squeezing it tightly and intertwining his fingers. He doesn’t even have time to marvel at how nicely their fingers fit together like a puzzle piece or how soft yet manly his Yeonjun hyung’s hand was fitted against his because the latter was running his mouth yet again, like he always did which was one of the many reasons why he avoided his hyung. 

“Y-Yeah, totally! Finally you won't hear me moon over hyung! Well, see you around!” He said, before running towards their room and practically shoving Yeonjun there.

“Hey!” Yeonjun said exasperatedly. There was another pout on his lips and Beomgyu so desperately wanted to kiss it away but he held back of course, like he always did. And yet, despite how much Beomgyu avoided the other when they did interact with each other, their faces would somehow always, always, always gravitate so closely to each other. It was like if Beomgyu’s energy was so potent it couldn’t get enough of being around Yeonjun, and Beomgyu wasn’t complaining either. Except, even though Yeonjun really was Beomgyu’s world, he could never get the guts to confess the feelings that made his hyung seem like the sun.

“Wait...Beomgyu-ah, I have something to say to you…” His hyung started. Oh no. HIs heart was starting to beat a mile a minute. Was it about to happen? Their faces were millimeters away from each other and the tip of Beomgyu’s nose and Yeonjun’s nose were almost touching. He could feel the others breath fanning against his lips. So close, if he just moved his lips a little to the side they’d be touching.

Until Soobin opened the door to their shared dorm and startled them both, making them step away from each other almost at a lightning fast speed. 

The blush they had on their face now rivaled the redness of an apple and Soobin giggled mercilessly at the doorway. “I’m sorry, I apologize. Did I interrupt something between you two? However, this is my dorm room after all so technically it was okay for me to come in,” he says teasingly. He has a Cheshire cat-like grin on his face and Beomgyu sees his signature dimples poking out. Beomgyu regrets ever telling him about his not so tiny crush on his Yeonjun hyung.

“Wait- Soobin hyung, we actually have something to tell you…” Beomgyu said, fidgeting nervously in his place. He could see Yeonjun eyeing him with a concerned look on his (very beautiful) face, neatly trimmed brows furrowing in concern and broad shoulders tense.

“Yeonjun hyung and I...we…” He starts.

“We got a cat!” Yeonjun finishes for him.

Soobin stares at them in surprise and confusion, not really sure how to process this information. He looks at Beomgyu for help who is going to grab the little feline from the inside pocket of his sweater. 

It blinks his eyes lazily at Soobin and it curls up into a ball naturally in Beomgyu’s hands once more.

“Also, we’re not really dating....” Beomgyu says, looking to the floor to avoid Yeonjun’s gaze. Because of this, he doesn’t notice the way Yeonjun's gaze falls to the floor as his heart breaks a little in disappointment and heartache, much of the same pining feelings he’s been having since he’s caught feelings for Beomgyu.

Soobin blinks once more, and then-

“What?!” he exclaims loudly. That’s how Yeonjun and Beomgyu and Soobin got laundry duty for a week for waking up the maknaes in the middle of the night on a school day when they were accidentally caught blabbing about it to the managers in the company the day after they had explained everything to Soobin.


End file.
